visualkeifandomcom_es-20200216-history
T.M.Revolution
center|650px T.M.Revolution (Takanori Makes Revolution), aunque parezca nombre de banda, es un solista cuyo nombre es Takanori Nishiwaka. Si bien es un proyecto solista formado en 1995, también se encuentran Daisuke Asakura como productor musical y Akio Inoue como letrista. Su música es una mezcla de pop y guitarras eléctricas. Biografía Takanori Nishikawa nació el 19 de septiembre de 1970, en la ciudad de Yasu (prefectura de Shiga). Comenzó su carrera musical cuando aún estaba en el colegio, en el grupo visual rock Luis~Mary (disuelta en 1993). '1995- 1996' En 1995 conoce a Daisuke Asakura, con quien edita su primer single "Black or White?". En mayo de 1996 lanza su single debut, titulado Dokusai -Monopolize. El 12 de agosto del mismo año, saca su primer álbum, llamado "Makes Revolution". Pero hasta no sacar su tercer single, "Heart of Sword~Yoakemae~" (el 11 de octubre), él no se hizo reconocido, ya que su tema "Heart of sword" se utilizó como ending del anime "Rurouni Kenshin". '1997-1998' En febrero de 1997, saca un recopilatorio llamado "Restoration Level ->3", en abril lanza "Level 4" y en julio del mismo año lanza "White Breath", vendiendo más de un millón de copias. El 21 de enero de 1998 lanzan otro recopilatoria, "Triple Jocker", otro single llamado "HOT LIMIT" (el 24 de junio) y "THUNDERBIRD", el 01 de octubre. '1999 - 2001' En 1999 lanza la tercera versión de "Black or white?" en abril, y su cuarta recopilación "The force", en mayo. en 2000 lanza dos álbumes: "DISCORdanza Try My Remix ~ single collections" en junio, y "Progress" en octubre. En el 2001, se editó el cd B*E*S*T, y se reeditaron los álbumes por Sony Music, discográfica nueva de T.M.Revolution. Luego de esto, la productora Sunrise, encargó a T.M.R de hacer las canciones para "Gundam Seed". 'Estados Unidos' T.M.Revolution se hizo conocido en Estado Unidos por Tofu Records (especializados en marketing y promoción de grupos japoneses en Estados Unidos), ya que editaron el álbum " Coordinate" y su DVD "T.M.R Live Tour Revolution 02 B*E*S*T Summer Crush 2002". Hizo su concieto debut en EE.UU en la convensión de animes "Otakon". Un año después realizó su segunda gira por Estados unidos, gracias al éxito obtenido, y a Sony Music, quien los representa, junto a Tofu Records, en el país mencionado. Miembros * Takanori Nishikawa - Vocalista (1995 - presente) Luis~Mary (Como Haine) → T.M.Revolution Discografía Álbums M.R-T.M.R.jpg|Makes Revolution 12.08.1996 R.Level3-T.M.R.jpg|Restoration Level →3 21.02.1997 TripleJ.-T.M.R.jpg|Triple Joker 21.01.1998 TheForce-T.M.R.jpg|The Force 10.03.1999 DISCORdanza-T.M.R.jpg|DISCORdanza Try My Remix ~ Single collections 28.06.2000 Progress-T.M.R.jpg|Progress 12.10.2000 Best-T.M.R..jpg|B☆E☆S☆T 01.07.2002 Coordinate-T.M.R.jpg|Coordinate 12.10.2003 S.H-T.M.R.jpg|SEVENTH HEAVEN 17.03.2004 Vertical infinity-T.M.R.jpg|Vertical Infinity 26.01.2005 UNDER.COVER-Regular.jpg|UNDER:COVER 01.01.2006 CloudNine-Regular.jpg|Cloud Nine 20.04.2011 Mini álbums X42S-Rev-T.M.R.jpg|X42S-Revolution 24.03.2010 Best Albums 1000000000000-TMR.jpg|1000000000000 07.06.2006 * 2002.03.06 B☆E☆S☆T * 2009.03.25 T.M.REVOLUTION SINGLES COLLECTION 96-99 -GENESIS- (Boxset Singles Collection) * 2011.11.16 UTAGE (宴 -UTAGE-) (concept best-of album) * 2013.08.09 GEISHA BOY -ANIME SONG EXPERIENCE- (OTAKON Limited) * 2013.10.09 GEISHA BOY -ANIME SONG EXPERIENCE- Remix Albums * 2000.06.28 DISCORdanza Try My Remix ~Single Collections Cover Albums * 2006.01.01 UNDER:COVER * 2013.02.27 UNDER:COVER 2 Live Albums * 2012.09.12 T.M.R. LIVE REVOLUTION 11-12 -CLOUD NINE- Singles * 1995.05.25 BLACK OR WHITE? (Asakura Daisuke expd. Nishikawa Takanori) * 1996.05.13 Dokusai -monopolize- (独裁; Dictatorship) * 1996.07.15 Hesoshukujo -Venus- (臍淑女 -ヴィーナス-; Naked Lady -Venus-'') * 1996.11.11 HEART OF SWORD ~Yoake Mae~ (HEART OF SWORD ~夜明け前~; ''Before the Dawn) * 1997.04.21 LEVEL 4 * 1997.07.01 HIGH PRESSURE * 1997.10.22 WHITE BREATH * 1998.02.25 Aoi Hekireki ~JOG Edit~ (蒼い霹靂 ~JOG Edit~; Blue Thunder) * 1998.06.24 HOT LIMIT * 1998.10.07 THUNDERBIRD * 1998.10.28 Burnin' X'mas * 1999.02.03 WILD RUSH * 1999.06.23 KAGEROH (陽炎 -KAGEROH-; Heat Haze) (the end of genesis T.M.R.evolution turbo type D) * 1999.09.22 GEKKOH (月虹 -GEKKOH-; Moon-Beam) (the end of genesis T.M.R.evolution turbo type D) * 1999.11.17 Setsugen -winter dust- (雪幻 -winter dust-; Snow Vision) (the end of genesis T.M.R.evolution turbo type D) * 2000.04.19 BLACK OR WHITE? version 3 * 2000.05.24 HEAT CAPACITY * 2000.09.06 Madan ~Der Freischutz~ (魔弾 ~Der Freischutz~; Magic Bullets ~The Free Protection~) * 2001.02.07 BOARDING * 2002.02.20 Out Of Orbit ~Triple ZERO~ * 2002.10.30 INVOKE * 2004.02.25 Albireo (アルビレオ; Beta Cygni) * 2004.07.28 Web of Night * 2004.11.03 ignited (イグナイテッド) * 2005.08.07 vestige (ヴェスティージ) * 2008.06.11 resonance * 2010.08.11 Naked arms / SWORD SUMMIT * 2010.12.01 Save The One, Save The All * 2011.06.22 FLAGS * 2014.08.06 Tsuki Yabureru - Time to SMASH! (突キ破レル-Time to SMASH !; Break On Through) * 2014.09.03 Phantom Pain Digital Singles * 2010.03.03 Lakers * 2012.11.07 Burnin' X'mas (UNDER:COVER 2) * 2013.04.26 Preserved Roses -Anime Version- (T.M.Revolution × Nana Mizuki) * 2013.08.07 Summer Blizzard * 2013.10.01 Kakumei Dualism -Anime Version- (革命デュアリズム -アニメバージョン-; Revolution Dualism) (Nana Mizuki × T.M.Revolution) * 2013.11.06 HEAVEN ONLY KNOWS ~Get the Power~ Collaboration Singles *2013.05.15 Preserved Roses (T.M.Revolution × Nana Mizuki) *2013.10.23 Kakumei Dualism (革命デュアリズム; Revolution Dualism) (Nana Mizuki × T.M.Revolution) Split Singles *2014.02.12 Count ZERO / Runners high (T.M.Revolution / SCANDAL) Compilaciones / Otros *1997.04.21 Rurouni Kenshin: Meiji Kenkaku Romantan Original Soundtrack 3 (#13 HEART OF SWORD ~Yoake Mae~) *1998.03.03 Rurouni Kenshin: Meiji Kenkaku Romantan -THE BEST THEME COLLECTION- (#4 HEART OF SWORD ~Yoake Mae~) *1999.12.18 Rurouni Kenshin: Prenium Collection (Disc 1 #4 HEART OF SWORD ~Yoake Mae~) *2003.09.21 Mobile Suit Gundam SEED ORIGINAL SOUNDTRACK III (#29 INVOKE -TV opening version-'') *2003.09.26 Mobile Suit Gundam SEED COMPLETE BEST (#1 ''INVOKE, #8 Meteor, #9 INVOKE '') *2002.12.04 Mobile Suit Gundam SEED ORIGINAL SOUNDTRACK IV (#1 ''INVOKE -TV opening version-'') *2005.07.27 a-nation '05 BEST HIT SUMMER (#14 ''Web of night -English version-'') *2005.11.02 Mobile Suit Gundam SEED DESTINY COMPLETE BEST (#1 ''ignited, #9 Meteor, #10 vestige) *2006.01.25 HIT STYLE (Disc 2 #9 ignited) *2006.02.15 Lif-E-Motions / TRF (Disc 2 #2 Silver and Gold dance -meets T.M.Revolution-'') *2006.07.05 Summer (Disc 1 #9 ''HIGH PRESSURE) *2006.11.08 Fantastic Christmas (Disc 2 #6 Burnin' X'mas) *2007.01.24 Rock NIPPON Shouji Noriko Selection (#5 WHITE BREATH -MORE FREEZE MIX-'') *2007.07.04 Hot Summer (Disc 1 #2 ''HOT LIMIT) *2007.12.05 Winter Song (Disc 1 #3 WHITE BREATH) *2008.03.26 39 Anime×Music Collaboration '02-'07 (Disc 1: #1 INVOKE, #6 Meteor; Disc 2: #3 ignited, #9 vestige) *2008.03.26 J-Popper Densetsu -DJ Kazu in No.1 J-POP MIX- (#22 HIGH PRESSURE -J-POPPER MIX ver.-'') *2008.07.09 Splash!! (#3 ''HOT LIMIT) *2009.02.18 J-Popper Densetsu 2 -DJ Kazu in WHAT's IN? 20th MIX- (#11 HOT LIMIT) *2009.02.25 J-POP DRIVING ~ NON-STOP MIX by DJ KEN-ICHIRO (#23 WHITE BREATH) *2009.04.22 THE BEST OF SOUL EATER (#1 resonance, #13 soul's crossing) *2009.07.01 BEST SUMMER (Disc 1 #2 HIGH PRESSURE) *2009.12.23 CDTV NO.1 HITS ~Age Uta~ (#4 WHITE BREATH) *2010.02.24 GUNDAM SONGS 145 (Disc 7 #1 INVOKE, #9 Meteor, #12 Zips; Disc 8 #1 ignited, #11 vestige) *2010.11.03 Sengoku BASARA GAME BEST (#1 crosswise, #8 Naked arms, #9 Naked arms English Ver.) *2010.11.03 Sengoku BASARA ANIME BEST (#6 SWORD SUMMIT) *2013.03.13 TRF TRIBUTE BEST ALBUM (#5 Silver & Gold dance) Galería T.M.R-03.jpg|Cloud Nine - 2011 T.M.R-01.jpg T.M.R-02.jpg T.M.R-04.jpg cloud_nine_limited_a_cover.jpg cloud_nine_regular_cover.jpg t_m_revolution_top-1.jpg tmrevolution.jpg tm-revolution xcvcx.jpg tmnana.jpg|Con Nana Mizuki|Octubre 2013 TMrevsep2013.jpg|Octubre 2013 T.M.Revolution mar2016.jpg|Marzo 2016 Videografía thumb|left|300px|FLAGS (junio del 2011)thumb|right|300px| Save The One, Save The All (abril del 2011) thumb|left|300px|Naked Arms (Abril del 2011) thumb|right|300 px|Kakumei Dualism (Octubre 2013) Categoría:Solistas Categoría:Major Categoría:Sony Music Entertainment Categoría:Bandas formadas en 1995